wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Argentum
Argentum is a roleplay character. Mercenary | '''♀️ | SeaWing | ♉''' A soldier turned pirate turned mercenary, Argentum struggles to find her place in the world. Appearance quote Slender and rather small, Argentum doesn’t really add up to what others expect of her in terms of appearance. She stands below the heads of most other dragons, even other SeaWings. Her build is like that of a tiger - lean and lithe, yet having toned muscles lining her body. Her scales are relatively soft, which isn't an anomaly among the SeaWing tribe, and they can be pierced easier than other tribes. Her hide is smooth and built for slipping in and out of currents without any drag from the water, and serves its purpose well. Argentum has olive green main scales, which have splatters of slightly darker tones on them, which gives her a slightly textured look. Her underbelly is a medium gray, her frill a dark green with gray edges, and her overall coloration is pretty unassuming. However, when wet, her scales glimmer with a bright teal highlight. Her frill is quite long, and flares up when she's scared or wants to intimidate/impress someone. When relaxed, it can get in her way sometimes. Her eyes are a bright teal, which matches the color of the gleam her scales give off when they are wet. Her eyes are ringed with darker scales, giving her a sultry undertone to most of her facial expressions. Many scars have made their homes on her hide, obtained from anything from a nasty fight to running into a sharp piece of coral while swimming, to a residual rope burn. Still, she can still be consdered to be beautiful, and some have said that her scars have only enhanced her beauty. She wears a lot of different kinds of accessories, including various piercings. Most of her piercings are black, but she will occasionally wear gold if she can get her paws on it. Leather bracelets, guards, or belts can also adorn her limbs, as well as an infrequent intricately beaded armband. Daggers, swords, and other weapons can also be seen strapped to her side. Her favorite accessories that aren't metal are her various patterned bandannas, which either pull her frill back, or are wrapped around her neck. Personality quote *bristly and defensive of herself when you first meet her *flares her frill up to be more intimidating *always looks like she’s going to kill someone *very unpredictable **can switch from vicious and angry to emotional in .00001 seconds *doesnt mind being underestimated when she’s on the job, but hates it otherwise *loyalty only strong to those she’s known a while and has been through a lot with *lonely on the inside *scared of growing close to others *doesnt really...think before doing a ton of things if she doesn’t have time **she’s gotten really lucky with her decisions and instincts Abilities quote Argentum is no superhero, but she can hold her own in a fight. Her abilities aren’t very far outside the norm for a SeaWing, though her physical skills are enhanced from a life of hard work and training. Her muscles are lean, but powerful. Her limbs are lined in toned, slightly corded muscles to display her strength. However, she isn’t so strong that she has become bulky. She keeps her slender, lithe figure, even with her muscle structure. Argentum’s main natural weapon is her speed. She is very quick, and has spent so much time training that her reflexes are just that much better than other dragons. She can cover short distances in small amounts of time, but her legs and wings start to betray her in long distances. She lacks the ability to fly or run for endurance, but can swim for quite a while with the help of ocean currents. Argentum isn’t extremely intelligent, and didn’t have a ton of education when she was growing up. However, though she isn’t well rehearsed in science and language, Argentum is pretty smart in terms of street smarts. She’s good at staying alive, which is pretty obvious if you know her story. Like the rest of her tribe, Argentum is quite weak and powerless when it comes to tribal abilities. All she has is he ability to breathe underwater and a powerful tail. She has claws, but they are slightly dulled to the repeated scraping on the ground. Argentum can also fight - which is a good thing considering she started in the SeaWigg military, then was a pirate. She doesn’t always make it a fair fight, and uses whatever tactic she can to win and stay alive. She can be overpowered by multiple enemies or bigger dragons, but her speed and skill with small weapons makes her a formidable opponent. Argentum has been trained to use various types of weapons, but prefers daggers or short swords. They’re small and quick, and match her and her fighting style undeniably well. History quote *born to two SeaWing soldiers **died early in the war *raised to be an elite soldier **never excelled past her class, but was definitely good *part of a “strike force” (name pending) that specialized in quick, lethal attacks *attack failed, on the run *captured by pirates **had the choice to join them or die *joined pirate crew, and became really good, rising through the ranks *pirate war tore her crew apart, and most died *now roams Pyrrhia as a mercenary, trying to find her place Relationships quote insert lots of stuff here it's important Trivia quote insert lots of stuff here it's important Gallery quote insert lots of stuff here it's important Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+